


I Am You

by hypnotictacos



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Crossover, Dimension Travel, hermione is twilight sparkle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-03
Updated: 2020-08-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25698346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypnotictacos/pseuds/hypnotictacos
Summary: Twilight Sparkle was dabbling in teleportation magic when she found herself falling through dimensions. Next thing she knew, she was waking up in a strange world, with a strange body.
Kudos: 7





	I Am You

Twilight Sparkle, princess of friendship, was standing in front of the Tree of Harmony with a determined look on her face. Upon discovering a special book in the restricted section of the Canterlot library, Twilight had been eager to try out a new spell. According to her book, if the proper ritual was performed she would be able to use some sort of modified teleportation spell. While she wasn’t quite sure what  _ exactly _ the spell would do, she was eager to find out.

She had ventured out to the Tree of Harmony for privacy, because she wasn’t so sure the spell was safe to be used around others. Eager to begin, Twilight closed her eyes and lit her horn, feeling her magic coursing through her. Knowing that teleportation required a destination, Twilight focused all her energy on the Everfree Forest.  _ Dark, shadowy pathways. Mud squelching beneath my hooves. Strange creatures hiding beneath the shadows. A thick _ —

All of a sudden, Twilight felt a strange sensation ripple through her body. It was as though she were falling, but not down. Instead she was falling  _ through _ something. At the same time, her body felt like it was being stretched thin—like it was being molded into a new shape. The sensation was similar to the one she felt whenever she stepped through the mirror-portal to Canterlot High. The last thing she felt was her body snapping into an awkward position before the world went black.

* * *

Twilight slowly opened her eyes with a groan. Her body was aching in places that she hadn’t even known existed. She examined her surroundings and was pleased to find herself in a damp and foggy forest.

_ Clearly the spell worked!  _ She thought with glee. She attempted to stand up, but promptly fell over. When she looked down at herself she noticed that she had—

_ LEGS?! And HANDS?! _ Her breath quickened.  _ What in Equestria happened? How did I … this shouldn’t be possible. Just a minute ago I was perfectly normal, and now this? I wasn’t even anywhere near the mirror-portal! _ All of a sudden a terrible thought occurred to her.  _ I couldn’t have … that couldn’t have been a  _ cross-dimensional  _ teleportation spell, could it? I mean, I know it was modified, but… _

Once again, Twilight tried to stand up, this time more successfully than the last. She found herself grateful that she had been in a body such as this one before. She examined her surroundings again and immediately came to the conclusion that this definitely  _ wasn’t _ the Everfree Forest. Deciding her best bet would be to get out of the forest, Twilight called out, “Hello?” She knew that it was probably stupid, considering that anything could be out there, but she had no other ideas.

By some stroke of luck, help actually came. Twilight heard a rustling behind and turned around to see who was there. She gasped. Before her was some strange mix between a human and a horse. It was the strangest thing Twilight had ever seen. It seemed to be a male with long, white-blond hair and blue eyes. The horse part of him was a light brown. He appeared to have the body of a human, but also the legs and body of a horse.

The horse-human trotted forward and stopped before Twilight. “Hello,” he said, tilting his head curiously. “What are you doing out here? Don’t you know that it isn’t safe in the Forbidden Forest?”  _ So that’s what this place is called. _

“I-I…” Twilight trailed off, cursing herself for her discomposure. She took a breath before starting again. “I’m sorry. I guess I’m a little lost. This is kind of the result of a spell gone wrong.” The creature raised an eyebrow, but said nothing. “Might I ask what kind of creature you are?” Twilight asked hesitantly.

“Me? Oh, I’m a centaur, of course,” he replied. “You shouldn’t be out here. Would you like me to escort you out of the forest?”

“Oh, yes please. Thank you.” The centaur motioned for Twilight to hop on his back. While it felt a little strange to be riding one of her own kind, Twilight indulged in his kindness. Soon she found herself in front of a cabin, hopping off of the centaur’s back.

A large man stepped out of the cabin. He had long, bushy black hair and a matching beard. He looked to be a giant with how large he was. His bushy eyebrows shot up when he saw the two of them. “Firenze,” he exclaimed with a thick accent. “Wha’ are you doin’ ‘ere?” he asked.

“I found this girl wandering the forest. She claimed to be lost,” the centaur, Firenze apparently, explained. “I thought it would be best to bring her to you.”

The giant man nodded and said gruffly, “I’d best bring ‘er to Dumbledore, then.” Firenze nodded before trotting away. The giant man then turned to Twilight. “I suppose yeh should know my name, then. Rubeus Hagrid. Most folks call me Hagrid.”

The name sounded strange to Twilight (just as strange as Firenze), but she realized that names must be different here. So, instead of offering her name (which would probably sound very strange to Hagrid), she just nodded and said, “Nice to meet you, Hagrid. Who is Dumbledore?”

Hagrid’s eyes widened. “Yeh don’t know who Dumbledore is? Where’ve yeh been living all these years?”

Twilight laughed nervously. “Yeah, I guess I’m really uneducated. So, who is he?”

“That man is the headmaster ‘ere. Good man, ‘e is. he’ll be able to send yeh back ‘ome.” Twilight’s eyes lit up at that, and she followed Hagrid into what seemed like a giant medieval castle. While they were walking through the castle, Twilight saw a mirror. When she glanced at it, she saw that her skin had turned to a light tan shade, her eyes were brown, and her matching brown hair was a giant mess (worse than Pinkie Pie’s hair). She kept following Hagrid until they stopped in front of a stone gargoyle and he muttered, “Pumpkin fizz.” The stone gargoyle moved to the side, revealing a set of stairs. Twilight followed Hagrid up the stairs before stopping once again in front of a set of doors.

Hagrid knocked once before a voice called out, “Come in.” Twilight stepped into the office and her jaw dropped and she didn’t notice when Hagrid nodded to a man sitting at a desk before leaving. There were so many books on the shelves, and Twilight doubted she’d read any of them before. She also noticed that there was a beautiful phoenix perched beside the large desk. A man with white hair and a beard was sitting at the desk. There was a strange twinkle in his eyes, and he ultimately reminded Twilight of Starswirl the Bearded. The thought made her beam. The man looked Twilight over before saying, “Hello, young lady. How do you find yourself in my office today?”

Twilight swallowed her nerves and started to explain. “You see, sir, I was just practicing a bit of magic and the next thing I knew, I was in the Forbidden Forest. Hagrid thought I should see you.”

Dumbledore raised an eyebrow. “Magic, you say? I don’t believe you go to this school. In fact, you appear to be about eleven right now.”

Twilight had no idea why her age mattered, but she set that thought aside. “I don’t go to this school, actually,” Twilight explained. “I’m … well, I’m from another dimension.”

* * *

It took time to explain her predicament to Dumbledore, but Twilight managed. Dumbledore was watching Twilight with a strange expression on his face. “So, you’re actually a horse named Twilight Sparkle.”

“Pony, sir,” Twilight corrected.

Dumbledore brushed off the correction. “I’m sorry to say that I do not know how to send you back to where you came from.” At this, Twilight’s face took on a crestfallen look. “However, I do think there is a good alternative for you.” When Twilight said nothing, he took that as permission to continue. “Why don’t you learn here at Hogwarts?”

“Ummm, Hogwarts?” Twilight asked.

“Ah. I see no one has explained where you are. You, Miss Sparkle, are standing in the office of the headmaster of Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Many young children come here to master the art of spell-casting and other forms of magic. I am suggesting that you be one of them.”

“A student?” Twilight asked.

“Yes. You’ll find that this will be a whole new experience of magic than the one you had before. And you won’t need to worry about an identity—I will make one for you.”

Twilight thought about it for a moment. “I suppose learning is always fun. I guess I’ll agree. It’ll be exciting learning about new magic.”

Dumbledore’s eyes twinkled. “Wonderful,” he exclaimed. “While you learn here at Hogwarts, I will try to find a way to send you back to your home. Equestria, was it?” Twilight nodded. “Right, then. Do we have a deal?”

“Alright,” Twilight said. “But what about my identity? I don’t think I can just walk around saying my name is Twilight Sparkle without getting some weird looks.”

“You are absolutely right,” Dumbledore agreed. “There just happens to be a family that I can set you up with. It’ll take some memory altering spells, but it shouldn’t be too hard.”

“And my name, sir?” Twilight asked, trying not to be disturbed by the fact that the man in front of her was going to alter someone’s memories.

“Ah, that. Well, the family already has a last name, so that part isn’t hard. As for your first name … how about Hermione? You can be Hermione Granger.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a one-shot, but I hope it was still enjoyable. This is my first time posting anything so please leave a review!


End file.
